Mundo de sueños, de fantasías
by Angel-Tami
Summary: "Odiaba esa sensación, odiaba sentir como el pecho se le cerraba y le ardiera como si la pleura se hubiera prendido en llamas a la altura del esternón, como sentía que los miembros se le debilitaban, mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin control por su rostro..."


**Antes de que lean esto, tienen que saber na cosa, es algo así como una dimencion alternativa, pero no la segunda, simplemente otra, porque si bien en la segunda vivían de esa manera, no tenian que hacer nada de lo mencionado aqui, y si, es un relato dramatico al 100%, con algo que podria estar considerado como rated T y por eso lo puse asi, solo porsiaca :D**

* * *

Camina por los pasillos, con la cabeza baja, las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos hinchados, rechazando la aspirina que le ofrecen, viendo como le abrían el paso a medida que caminaba, siempre había odiado esa sensación, que los demás sintieran lastima en cierto modo por él y de alguna manera también odiaba el respeto que se había ganado involuntariamente en el lugar.

Levanta la mirada, sin mover la cabeza se su posición, tan solo para ver cuánto le faltaba para llegar a su habitación, tan solo quería llegar acostarse y hacer que el sueño se apodere de él otra vez, cansado de la realidad. Algo hace que desvíe la mirada de su objetivo, voltea hacia un lado y ve justamente lo que había tratado de evitar todo el día, un par de ojos color zafiros brillantes, buscando a tientas su mirada, transmitiéndoles toda la preocupación que tenia aquel ser que se significaba tanto para él.

Y ese fue su punto de quiebre.

Odiaba esa sensación, odiaba sentir como el pecho se le cerraba y le ardiera como si la pleura se hubiera prendido en llamas a la altura del esternón, como sentía que los miembros se le debilitaban, mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin control por su rostro, se cubrió la cara con el antebrazo y corrió inclinándose para adelante, con una mano extendida, buscando la perilla de su habitación. Finalmente la encuentra.

Abre la puerta de golpe y la cierra de la misma manera, dejando que esta se azote. El dolor se le hizo más intenso, se tropezó con el borde de la cama, dejándose caer encima de ella. Se acurrucó en las sabanas, presionando tanto como pudo sobre si mismo, dejando que ahora sí, las lágrimas fluyan libremente por su rostro, no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo de silenciarlas, sería un desperdicio de energía.

Todo empezó a verse borroso, luego negro, él sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, y por mas extraño que sonara, amaba esa sensación, adoraba sentir como su cuerpo y su alma se dividían, y sentir como esta ultima abandonaba la realidad e iba al mundo de los sueños, rompiendo la barrera imaginaria entre ambos. Una suave sonrisa de apoderó de sus labios, antes de que todo se viera oscuro definitivamente.

_Parpadeó un par de veces, antes de volver a ver todo claro, estaba vestido con traje, algo desordenado, y otra sonrisa se apoderó de él, miró a todas partes, con nostalgia, sin querer recordar donde estaba, miró el cielo azul nocturno, libre de pólvora, desde la ventada, lleno de estrellas todavía vivas alrededor. Se vio en el reflejo, de nuevo era joven, sin cicatrices, sin arrugas, sin ojeras, con ambos ojos funcionándole y con ambas orejas con la misma forma. Giró hacia la derecha, rozó suavemente los muchos cuadros empolvados que se encontraban con los dedos. Dejó el maletín en el sofá y una pequeña nube de polvo salió de este, se giró otra vez, contemplando cada rincón de aquella casa, o más bien, su casa, viendo como la estructura del lugar se encontraba en ruinas, destruida._

"_Buenas noches cariño, que haces…?"_

_Pasó una luz color verde claro alrededor de él._

"_Y esa cara , cielo?, te encuentras bien…?"_

_Pasó otra luz color azul._

"_Mal día en el trabajo, amor?"_

_Pasó otra luz blanca._

_Palabras, exclamaciones, preguntas y muchas risas rebotaban en la habitación con sus respectivos colores provenientes de una sola voz, angelical, dulce e infantil, los sonidos se hicieron más fuertes, empezaron a girar alrededor de él con más fuerza. Una luz color dorada fue hasta el centro del techo saliéndose de la órbita de las demás, estrellando con el candelabro de cristal roto, esa misma luz se expandió por toda la habitación, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, un segundo después, los abrió, para ver como poco a poco la habitación en ruinas se volvía un lugar acogedor y limpio, con un ligero olor a vainilla dulce en el aire._

_Las voces cesaron y las luces empezaron a dar vueltas en frente de él, transformándose en una mujer con piel blanca, ojos azul zafiro brillantes y pelo negro, ondulado por las puntas, vestida tan solo por una camisa masculina, que a duras penas llegaba a cubrirla .Entrelazó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, y pegó su cuerpo al de él. Le dio un suave beso en los labios para luego apoyar su cabeza en su hombro._

_-Volviste…-Susurró ella._

_-Prometí que lo haría…-Dijo él de la misma manera. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, pegándola aun mas contra su cuerpo, le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, puso una mano en su barbilla y tiró ligeramente hacia arriba para mirarla a los ojos-Eres hermosa, lo sabes, verdad?-Ella le respondió con una sonrisa tímida y un par de mejillas sonrojadas, acercó su cara a la de ella teniéndola tan cerca que era capaz de sentir su aliento, el latido constante y fuerte de su corazón y ver la manera en que sus ojos ,cada vez mas brillantes, no se apartaban de sus labios. Él sonrió para sus adentros, acorralándola contra la pared del corredor, poniendo los antebrazos en la misma alrededor de ella, imposibilitándole la salida. Se acercó a ella rápidamente, dándole un profundo beso en los labios, los corazones de ambos se aceleraron y sus respiraciones se hicieron más pesadas, ella pasó una mano por su cabello enredando los dedos en este._

_Los labios de él muy pronto dejaron su boca, dándole pequeños besos por su mandíbula y cuello. Ella dejó escapar un suave suspiro. Él bajo sus labios un poco más por su cuello, abriendo la boca y chupándolo ligeramente, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido. Sus labios otra vez se dirigieron a los de ella bloqueando el sonido con otro beso cada vez mas profundo. La tomó por la cintura, deslizando sus manos a través de la tela que llevaba, y lentamente empezó a guiarla a través de los pasillos._

_Se escuchó el portazo y el golpe seco que produjo este, en la habitación solo quedó la chaqueta del traje tirada en el suelo, la cual ella se había deshecho en el camino._

_Porque ese era su mundo de sueños, de fantasías, donde su realidad pasada se mezclaba con la ficción, donde la guerra no existe, donde él no tenía que matar seres inocentes para sobrevivir, donde las bombas eran solo pesadillas, donde una persona puede salir a la calle sin temer a ser asesinado, donde uno no pelea por un pedazo de pan, donde los seres humanos se creaban de manera natural y no en maquinas como quien fabrica un juguete de plástico, porque ese mundo es perfecto, porque su cerebro creó aquella salida de una manera desesperada, donde su mente poco cuerda lo enviaba cuando ya no soportaba el peso de la realidad, donde se podían observar las constelaciones al aire libre, donde se podía oler la naturaleza, donde se podía sentir la suave briza después de la lluvia._

_Porque ese era su mundo de sueños, de fantasías, donde ella estaba a su lado, donde el podía tomarla de la mano, podía besar sus labios, donde podía sentir su cuerpo contra el de el de una forma casi real. Donde no tenía que dormir solo en una cama matrimonial, donde ella le prometía amor eterno todas las noches, donde podía despertar y ver su delicada anatomía acurrucada en su pecho…, donde la podía sentir viva…_

_-Te amo…y mucho…-Susurró ella antes de acomodarse al costado de él y enredar brazos y piernas alrededor de su torso, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, jugando desinteresadamente con su cabello, al mismo que soltaba un pequeño bostezo._

_-Te amo-Giró ligeramente su torso para abrazarla, los cubrió con las sabanas, procurando que no le llegue nada de frío a la espalda de ella, tapándola hasta los hombros, dejando solo su cabeza descubierta. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, permitiendo que sus músculos se relajaran y cerró los ojos, tratando de disfrutar al máximo las pocas horas que le quedaban a su lado._

_Sintió los músculos de ella, tensos, con la respiración agitada, se inclinó hacia atrás, tratando de ver su rostro, ella tenía el seño fruncido, tratando de dormir, sin éxito._

_-Amor..?, estas bien…?-Ella lo miró por un segundo, con los ojos vidrioso, soltó un suspiro, fuerte, para luego enrollarse en las sabanas y voltearse, dándole en la espalda._

_-Si…no es nada…-Dijo con un tono de total inconvencimiento. Él suspiró, la conocía, sabia no iba a hablar así por así, había que convencerla. Se dio la vuelta, abrazando su cintura por atrás, pegando tu pecho a su espalda._

_-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi…-habló con extremada dulzura. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza seguido de un sonido de negación-Vas a quedarte callada para siempre?-Hizo el mismo gesto de negación-Entonces..?_

_-Yo…-Ella cogió las manos de él y las condujo hasta su vientre bajo-Estoy embarazada._

_El la apretó con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia si , enredando sus piernas en las de ella, no queriendo soltarla jamás .Otra vez sintió aquel espantoso nudo en la garganta, sin querer recordar realmente ese día, aferrándose a ella, aferrándose a su mundo perfecto, a su mundo de sueños, de fantasías, donde el día que supo que sería padre las tropas enemigas no invadieron el país, donde nunca la separaron de él, donde nunca los convirtieron en esclavos, donde ella no dio a luz en medio de la guerra, donde ella sobrevivió al parto…_

_Miró el horizonte, fijándose en la línea delgada del amanecer, estaba cerca, eso se significaba la despedida. La miró por una última vez, contemplándola y viendo, que hasta dormida era un ángel, le acomodó un par de mechones que le caían en el rostro, suspirando ante su belleza para luego darle un último y cariñoso beso en los labios. Todo empezó a cambiar, todo a su alrededor se volvió cada vez más transparente, esperando a volver a la realidad._

_Suspiró , no quería irse, pero aunque pudiera quedarse, no serviría de nada, una vez que sale el sol, el lo sabía, ella se dormía para no despertar jamás, tenía que irse, para luego volver a verla en un par de horas, para volver a ver su sonrisa, para volver a sentir el dulce sabor de sus labios, para poder volver a su mundo de sueños, de fantasías._

_Cerró los ojos y sintió como su alma otra vez traspasaba aquella barrera imaginaria entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad y regresaba a su cuerpo, se sintió más pesado, y una sirena fuertísima lo obligó a abrir los ojos._

Estaba en la misma posición con la que había dejado su mundo, abrazado de la almohada. Se levantó con cansancio, la sensación horrorosa ya había desaparecido, faltaría otro año antes de que se volviera a sentir de esa manera. Se quitó la camiseta arrugada dejando al descubierto un pecho musculoso, con brazos fuertes, llenos de marcas y cicatrices repartidos alrededor de este, se puso las botas a la volada, abrió la puerta para ver decenas de militares equipándose hasta los dientes de municiones y armas, hizo lo mismo, sacando todo lo que podía llevar de un cajón viejo al costado de la puerta de su habitación.

Se escucharon los pasos de botas pisando con fuerza, haciéndose cada vez más inseguras a medida que se acercaban a su habitación.

-General…-Se escucho una voz femenina, el volteó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azul zafiro iguales a los que había visto hace solo unos instantes, colocados en un cuerpo menudo, de una chica de apenas 16 años, con una seriedad extremadamente seria para su edad-Lo necesitan…

-Ya estoy bien..-El se agachó hasta quedar hasta la altura de ella y le puso las manos en sus hombros-De verdad, cariño estoy bien..feliz cumpleaños-Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. La chica lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Gracias papá-Suspiró , sonriendo , rompiendo por un segundo su ensamble serio, para luego volver a ponerlo-Te necesitan en las bases, un grupo de novatos activo las alarmas del edificio principal de justicia...están bombardeando a los civiles…-El se dirigió hacia un viejo buró sacando un chaleco con una insignia que todos en el lugar tenia.

La resistencia.

* * *

**Y...?, intriga o no?**

**Comenten XD**


End file.
